devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Eldric Galning
Eldric Galning is based off the user The_Gentlemaniac 'Appearance' Eldric wears a suit with a messily tied up black tie. His hair is always in a messy bed hair like state as he doesn't have the time to comb it (Which is ironic cause of his power :U) In the picture it might look like there are 3 Eldrics but don't worry that's explained later. 'Personality' Before his accident Eldric was the gentlest of gentlemen aswell as rich but after he got his new power from his accident Eldric slowly became more and more obsessed with it. Over time his mental state became more unstable the more obsessed he became which at first was at a low rate of time. After Eldric started losing to people his mental state went down faster while his obsession grew larger. Now Eldric is just a maniac obsessed with becoming faster. 'Backstory' Eldric was born rich and raised as a gentleman. He spent his time going to fancy parties, golfing, driving expensive cars and dating gorgeous women. However when Eldric decided to go golfing on a grey cloudy day with no warning at all he was struck by lightning. He was sent to the hospital where suprisingly he had no injuries at all (minus the fact he was unconcious). When he became concious again he went on with his normal life but things started seeming off. Eldric noticed he did things faster then before. A round of golf that took an hour before suddenly took 10 minutes less then the next day another 5 minutes less until he finished his round twice as fast in only half an hour. He started walking faster until he noticed eventually he had started running. His whole life became faster and he loved it. Eldric then started slowly becoming obsessed with becoming even faster. He begun challenging people who seemed fast in hope to make himself faster. Ofcourse he planned on challenging them to a race but people always misunderstood thinking he was challenging them to a fight. Eldric eventually got used to this and just challenged them to a fight. But then Eldric lost. Despite his superior speed he had lost which made his obsession to become faster larger and in turn his mental state worse. At the current moment Eldric is imprisoned in the Team Dimensiona jail for special inviduals getting treatment to try and fix his mental state aswell as get rid of his obsession. 'Power' Before his accident Eldric used to control the Narukami element but afterwards he has seemed to forgotten about his element and is only obsessed with his speed. Being struck with lightning somehow charged Eldric's body making him faster. In simple terms: He has super speed like the Flash :U Note: Eldric has a higher base speed then most characters 'Moveset:' Passive: ''"Speed Maniac" The faster Eldric is the more damage his attacks do. Ofcourse he also becomes harder to use the faster he becomes. (That SirVenon speed boost tho). '''LMB: '"Maniac Dash" ''Eldric dashes forward a small distance and causes medium damage to enemies hit. '''E: '"Electricaly Charged" ''Eldric charges his body making him even faster. He gain an extra +1 movement speed for the next 5 seconds. '''R: '"Speed Overload" '' Eldric begins sparking electricity cause of the friction he's creating and releases it in a sphere around him causing medium damage to enemies aswell as stunning them for 1.5 seconds. This causes Eldric to lose 2 movement speed. The sphere Eldric creates becomes larger the faster he is at the moment of using the attack. '''F: '"Thunderstruck" ''Eldric charges the air above him with the electricity he produces somehow forming a large storm cloud above him. The storm cloud begins raining down lightning in a circular area around Eldric dealing medium/high damage to enemies with each bolt. Any bolt that hits Eldric will deal low damage to him and grant him +0.5 movement speed permanently until he dies (or loses it using his R). 'Alternate Moves: "Afterimage" ''- Eldric moves at such high speeds that he creates an afterimage where he's standing to confuse enemies. 'Trivia - Eldric's last name "Galning" is Swedish for "Maniac" (according to Google) - If I have to explain to you what his F "Thunderstruck" is a reference to then we can't be friends anymore :U (It's AC/DC). - As for the picture. Eldric is capable of moving at such high speeds that he can create an afterimage. The 2 on the sides are afterimages while the middle one is the real Eldric Category:Blog posts